


On Infinite Earths

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AUs, F/F, World-Jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Kara has fallen in love with Cat and believes they are destined for each other.But Cat pushes her away out of the belief they are too different.Kara takes them on a journey through the multi-verse to show Cat they are perfect for each other on infinite earths.





	1. Earth-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lovely!  
> We've spent so much time imagining Cat and Kara on so many different worlds.  
> I thought I'd give you a tiny taste of a few of my favorites.
> 
> This is only the beginning. More to come :-)  
> Have a fantastic Day of Lola!

“Kara,” Cat whispered desperately against soft, warm lips.  “We can’t.”

Kara grasped Cat’s blouse in her hands, settled in the small of Cat’s back.  “We can, Cat.  Of course we can.”

Cat placed her hand firmly on the crest, brandished proudly across Kara’s chest.  This symbol represented everything Cat loved about this strong, valiant woman, begging for Cat to be with her.  With a firm push, they separated.  Cat was very aware that Kara had allowed herself to be pushed away, and the heartbreak in her eyes nearly changed Cat’s mind.

“We’re too different, Kara.  Too far apart in life, in time… for god’s sake, we’re not even the same species.”  Cat tossed her hands in the air and leaned back over the balcony’s balustrade, polishing off the remainder of her bourbon while casting her attention across the city.  The abyss beyond the railing seemed much less dangerous than the woman beside her, pouring love into the space between them.

“You know I don’t care about any of that,” Kara whispered.

Cat swallowed and spoke the most difficult words that had ever passed her lips.  “I do.”

Cat squeezed her eyes closed at Kara’s soft gasp.  “Okay.” Kara stepped closer, and her warm gravity drew Cat in.  She couldn’t help but lean into the strong presence beside her.  Kara bestowed a soft, precious, hopeful kiss on Cat’s cheek and took a moment to let her eyes take in Cat’s profile.  Her thumb brushed away a non-existent lipstick stain.  “Okay.”  The word came out more sadly the second time, and Kara threw herself over the balcony wall and into the National City night.

Cat was sure Kara could hear the sob that escaped as she watched her hero fly away, but this was for the best.

 

++++++++++

 

The interdimensional extrapolator sat on a shelf above Kara’s desk.  She pulled it down and watched the incandescent button in the center shimmer with promise before diving back out her window.

Kara had caught a glimpse of something on Earth-1 that had stayed with her.  It was the accidental glimpse into a possibility she had only ever dreamed of that had been the catalyst for her new hobby.

Since returning from Barry’s world and being given her new gift, Kara had visited dozens of earths.  She had perfected the nuances of time and space and had become an expert at jumping, locating exactly what she wanted to see, and returning to Earth-38 before anyone knew she was gone.

She knew it was dangerous, that it could eventually drive her mad, that she ran the risk of getting stuck, or getting caught or getting in trouble.  Kara didn’t care.

She flew back to the CatCo balcony, the one where she had asked Cat to meet her that night, the one where she had tried to bestow a kiss on the woman who had captured her heart on this earth and infinite others.  That woman had pushed her away, and now it was up to Kara to show her that they were destined for each other.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Cat’s tears hadn’t even dried before Kara landed back on the balcony.

She had an intriguing smile on her face, and Cat rolled her eyes and stood.  “I know you’re persistent, Kara, but this isn’t the same as me firing you.”

“Do you trust me?” Kara blurted, ignoring Cat’s indignant frown.

“It isn’t about that, Kara.  It’s about us being different people and --”

“Do. You. Trust. Me.” Kara stepped into Cat’s personal space, fell into her shining eyes, and reached for her hand.

Cat sighed.  “Of course I do.  I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Kara ignored her protests.  “And if things were different?”  She gave Cat’s fingers a gentle squeeze.  “If we were the same age or you weren’t my boss or we’d met some other way?”  She took a deep breath and continued.  “If I wasn’t Supergirl and you weren’t The Queen of All Media.”  Cat tilted her head, curious, giving Kara permission to go on.  “What if… what if you were the superhero, and I was a barista or a florist or a doctor?”

Cat stepped away from her.  “What on earth are you talking about?”

“What if I had arrived on Earth when I was meant to, or Krypton had never died?”  Kara stepped forward again and laid her forehead against Cat’s.  “What if I hadn’t walked into your office that day at 10:15?”

Cat tilted her head up, just a bit, as though giving into the temptation to press her lips to Kara’s.  Instead she stepped back again.  “But you did.  Nothing will change that.”

Kara’s eyes sparkled as her hand dipped into a hidden pocket in her suit.  She wrapped her hand around Cat’s again as she pulled out her extrapolator.  “I’d like to take you somewhere, show you something, if you’ll let me?  But you must promise to keep it secret and try not to be afraid.  I’ll keep you safe.”

Cat tutted and rolled her eyes.  “Have you ever known me to be afraid of anything?”  Kara raised her eyebrows.  “You’ve sparked my curiosity.”  She squared her shoulders bravely and banished the last of her tears.  “Lead on, Supergirl.”

Kara held out the device in her hand.  “Press that button.”

Cat pressed and beyond the balustrade a blue portal sprang to life in mid-air, forty stories above National City.  Kara smiled, wrapped an arm around Cat, and leapt off the building into the portal.

 

++++++++++++++

 

They came out in the air above a smaller building.  It still bore the CatCo name, still stood nobly against the rest of the National City skyline.  Kara landed gracefully on the roof, checked Cat over briefly for injuries or fear or anger and led her by the hand with a smile to a stairwell and into the building.

“Kara, where are we?” Cat whispered.

Kara didn’t speak, but instead reached into her suit and pulled out her glasses.  “Put these on, and pull your hair back.  We’re going to try not to be seen, but just in case.”

“Kara…”

“Trust me.”  Kara smiled again as they made their way down the stairs.

As Kara reached for the door to the 23rd floor Cat pulled away.  “I’m not going another step until you explain yourself.”

Kara, abashed, leaned against the door and gave Cat’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  “Okay, so… remember Cousin Barry?”

Cat nodded and smirked but stayed quiet.  

“This is his Earth.  Earth-1.  He’s a world-jumper.  He lives here.”

“Mm-hm, and our Earth?”

“Earth-38.”

Cat nodded, beginning to put the pieces together.  “And am I to assume there are versions of you and I here on this Earth-1?”

Kara blushed.  “I wanted to show them to you.  I saw them once, when I… came here to visit and… I guess I wanted to… share them with you.”  She smiled sweetly, hoping Cat would agree.

Cat pressed her fingers to her forehead and sighed.  She placed Kara’s glasses on her face and grabbed the offered hair tie from Kara’s outstretched hand.  “I don’t know what you think this will change, Kara.  Just because they look like us does not mean they are us.”  She put her hair in a becoming little bun at the nape of her neck and blinked at Kara through bold black glasses.

Kara was mesmerized.  “You look gorgeous.”

Cat waved her hand.  “Yes, yes.  I’m very cute and you’re very smitten.  Let’s get on with it.”

There was a momentary blur, an unexpected burst of wind and Kara Danvers stood before her in a becoming cream dress and pale blue cardigan.

It was Cat’s turn to be smitten.  “Someday, you’ll explain to me how you do that.”

Kara winked and pulled her through the door.  They emerged into a bullpen that looked not unlike the outside of her current office at CatCo.  At the end of the floor was a glass-walled, lightly furnished office.  It lacked the technical splendor and luxury of her own, but Cat recognized the taste.

“Follow me.  There’s a couple of empty desks close to your, sorry, _her_ office.  We’ll be able to get a pretty good view.”

Cat followed.  “How many times have you been here?”

Kara shrugged.  “Only a few.  I go other places too.  Barry’s friend, Cisco, he invented this,” she held up the extrapolator.  “Cisco recalibrated it so I can make short visits to other worlds too.”  She sat at a metal desk in a well-lit corner of the floor and pulled Cat into a chair next to her.  “It’s become a bit of a weekend adventure hobby.”  She smiled.  “I jump to a world, find you, or me, or us.  I try to find out a little bit about us, observe, try the food and come home.”

Cat chuckled.  “Of course you would try the food.”  She brushed a thumb against Kara’s cheek.  “This must be against some kind of rule?”

Kara shrugged.  “I don’t really care.”  She tucked herself behind Cat’s diminutive frame and pointed towards the elevator.  “They’re coming.  Watch.”

Cat watched as the elevator opened and she was faced with an alternate version of her life.

Cat stepped from the elevator, tapping on her phone, looking as put-together and powerful as she did on any given day, despite the muted colors and longer hair.

Kara stepped out after her dressed in blue scrubs, pushing a stroller and hauling a monstrous diaper bag.  Her hair was shorter, cut in an attractive bob.  Cat couldn’t help but notice the smile lines around her lips and eyes, the more confident square of her shoulders, the settled, less-bouncy demeanor.  She whipped her head around to look at Kara, drawing a quick comparison before turning back to the vision before her.  “You’re…”

“About your age,” the whisper came against Cat’s ear.  Her spine tingled at the feel of Kara’s warm breath across her skin.  “This Kara landed when she was supposed to, twenty-four years before I did.”  There was a sadness in her voice that broke Cat’s heart a little.  “Kryptonians age slower, but after raising Kal-El from the age of twelve, living on a Kansas farm until college and,” she smirked, brushing her nose against Cat’s cheek, “keeping you and our family alive and well in your quest for fame and glory, I think I wear my years well, don’t you?”

They watched as the pair crossed the bullpen and slipped into Cat’s office.  Once there, they each pulled a baby from the stroller and, with seamless efficiency, pulled matching bottles from the diaper bag.  A quick zap from Kara’s heat vision warmed them, and two happy mothers sat close and fed their twins.  A quiet conversation ensued that Cat was not privy to, but she was sure Kara could hear.  Cat reached for Kara’s hand and squeezed as she fought back tears.  “We’re a …”  She stopped herself.  “ _They_ ,” she corrected.  “They’re a family.”

Kara caressed Cat’s hand.  “For fifteen years now.  Kal just graduated college.  You started CatCo the year we met, as I was finishing my residency.  The twins were a surprise.  The pod that gave me Mon-El the manchild gave them Daxamite twins.”  Kara giggled.  “That hardly seems fair.”

Cat was awestruck.  “You’re a doctor?  How do you know all this?”

Kara shrugged.  “I hide, watch, read.”  She focused on the pair inside the office, chatting quietly and exchanging tidbits about their day and affectionate inside jokes.  “I may spend a little more time here than with the others.  I saw them the first time I came here to help Barry.”  She met Cat’s eyes.  “I guess they’re extra special to me.”

“Others?”  Cat whispered.

Kara’s eyes brightened.  “Oh, Cat.  I have so much more to show you.”

 

TBC


	2. Earth-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows Cat the possible... and then the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immense thanks to reginalovesemma for, once again, being a truly fantastic beta.

The portal spat them back out onto Cat’s balcony.  Strong arms around Cat prevented her from hitting the ground or tumbling over the side of the building.  Between years of carefully calculated landings and weeks of world-jumping, Kara landed on her feet like an old pro.  And if she exaggerated how long she needed to hold onto Cat in order to steady her, well, saving people from harm was her job, after all.

“Careful,” she let out a tiny giggle as she felt Cat release all of her breath at once.  “Coming out of the portal can be really disorienting if you aren’t used to it.”  She zeroed in on Cat’s usually steady heartbeat.  It stuttered once, twice, then evened out as sharp hazel eyes met her own.  Cat’s features darkened and she stumbled out of Kara’s arms and stormed into her office. 

Confused, Kara followed her.  She watched as Cat swallowed a finger of bourbon without even flinching before pouring two more.  She placed both palms on the bar and hung her head, breathing deeply as though trying to maintain her equilibrium.

“Cat?  Are you okay?”  Kara reached out to lay a hand against the starched Oxford covering Cat’s hunched back.  She recoiled when Cat spun around, eyes blazing. 

“What in the eternal hell, Kara?  You can’t just whisk me off to some other reality and expect me to, what, just fall into your arms because two people who are not here and are not us have a life that is not ours.”

“I- I just thought… that maybe if you saw… them… that you’d give me another chance.  That you wouldn’t write us off as a lost cause.”

Cat softened just a bit.  “Oh, Kara.  It isn’t that simple.  Different circumstances, different times, a whole different world.  It doesn’t translate.”

Kara stepped closer.  She could smell the bourbon on Cat’s breath mix headily with her floral perfume.  She felt the heat between them and stroked her thumb softly across her cheek and down her jawline.  Cat closed her eyes, but didn’t move away.  “Tell me you didn’t wish, just for a second, while you watched us feed those babies, that you could take her place.”

Cat opened her eyes and took in the beauty before her.  It would be so easy to fall into those arms and let them carry her forever.  But they’d only hold each other back.  A superhero who couldn’t be her whole self to the world and a media mogul who made a fortune doing exactly that.  Cat turned away, giving Kara a cold shoulder and sipping at her drink.  “If wishes were powers, Supergirl, we’d all be heroes.”

Kara didn’t respond for several long seconds.  Cat felt the moment she stepped away, mourning the loss of her comforting warmth at her back and the strength that warmth lent her.  When Kara did speak, there was a hint of amusement in her voice that reminded Cat of the way Kara spoke the night she left CatCo.  Bold, confident, sexy, flirty.  It was intoxicating and dangerous.  Cat sipped at her drink again.

“I can show you that too, if you’d like.”

“Show me what,” Cat cocked her head to the side.

“You,” Kara’s lip was quirked up in a half smile.  “As a hero.”

Cat frowned.  “You’re lying.”

Kara approached her again, keeping a modest distance and placed another affectionate kiss on her cheek.  “Go home and get some sleep.  You’d be surprised how much energy world-jumping takes.  Meet me at the Lion’s Park ramble at 9:00 am.  That’s the best spot to catch them usually.  I’ll bring coffee.”  Without waiting for a response, Kara strode to the balcony and flew into the night.

Cat polished off her drink, then another.  “Dammit,” she swore, knowing full well her curiosity would see her in the middle of a public park on a Sunday morning.  “There better be an extra shot in my latte tomorrow, you insufferable superhero.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

There was an extra shot, and raspberry danish that Cat would deny was her Sunday morning guilty pleasure, and a copy of the Trib, organized in the order Cat preferred to read it and a sunny hour on a park bench to enjoy it all.

As the morning sun rose higher in the sky, Cat polished off her coffee, folded the Arts page and turned her sharp gaze on her companion, who was popping the final bite of her third danish into her mouth.  “You said you had something to show me.  Was that all just a ruse to get me on a Sunday park date?”

Kara smiled.  “What would you say if I told you it was?”

“I’d say I draw the line at a rowboat on a pond with a parasol, and hail a cab home.”  Cat stood and dumped the remnants of the paper into Kara’s lap.  Her face was stormy and Kara read the look of betrayal she was trying to hide.  Deception was not taken lightly in Cat’s world and the two of them had enough deception between them for it to have become a major sore spot.  The storms in Cat’s eyes faded to sadness and she turned to walk away.

Damage control set in and Kara came just short of superspeed, depositing the paper into a nearby recycle bin and cutting Cat off before she got to the walking path out of the park.  “I’m sorry,” she breathed out.  “I was teasing you, Cat, I’m sorry.”  Kara decided another burst of honesty like the one she had given Cat the night before was in order.  “If you knew how many times I imagined having a morning like this with you… well… it probably wouldn’t have made a difference, but now you know.”  Kara’s hands landed gently on Cat’s biceps as she tried to get Cat to look at her.  

Cat’s lips pursed and she refused to meet Kara’s eyes.  “I told myself I wanted you to have a nice morning, in case what I show you upsets you, but…”  She squeezed Cat’s arms and let her hands rub them comfortingly.   “If I’m honest… I think the last hour was as much for me.”  She stepped back and crossed her arms.  “I do have something to show you.  I wouldn’t lead you on like that.”  Cat was finding the ruffling maple leaves over Kara’s head fascinating and Kara gave in.  “Come on.  I’ll call you that cab,” she whispered and held out her arm for Cat.

Cat remained rooted to her spot, still focusing on the trees above.  “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t curious.”

It was all the permission Kara needed.  Her eyes sparkled and she took Cat’s hand.  “Do you trust me?”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “Are you going to ask me that every time you whisk me off into the great unknown?”

“Yes,” Kara replied simply.  “Do you?”

“Of course.”

Kara pulled them into a shadowy alcove behind the stony ramble and pulled out her extrapolator.  “It’s all set.  Press the button, Cat.”  

Cat pressed.  A portal opened, and they stepped into a night lit by a bright, full moon.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“What the hell?”  Cat was confused by the dark and the slight chill on the night breeze.

“This is Earth-9,” Kara stated, as though that explained everything.  “They are exactly 12 hours separate from our own time, so it’s 10:00 pm here.”  

Cat instinctively squeezed Kara’s hand and Kara drew her closer, draping an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

Cat frowned.  “I’m not afraid, Supergirl.”  She pulled away and tucked her hands in her pockets, making her way out from behind the rocks and into the darkened park.  It did look more menacing without the sunlight and laughing kids and the rustling of the leaves above their heads now took on a sinister feel.  Cat shivered and this time did not protest when Kara drew her against her side once again.  She was warm and solid and Cat couldn’t deny the safety she felt in the circle of Kara’s arms.  “Now what?”

Kara grinned.  “Now we wait.  It doesn’t usually take long, and we’ll hear it before we see it.”

Kara sat down on the same bench they had occupied in the Sunday sun a few minutes ago.  Cat sat next to her and they waited in silence.  When Cat gave another involuntary shudder, Kara shrugged out of her cardigan and laid it across Cat’s hunched back.  “Sorry,” she whispered.  “I didn’t think about the cold.  I… don’t really…”

“Feel it?  Of course you don’t.  Because nothing about life is fair.”  Cat scoffed.  “What are we waiting for, Kara?”

Before she even got the entire sentence out, Kara had perked up and was looking behind the bench.  “Her.”

A whoosh, a flash of electrical current and the distinct smell of ozone invaded Cat’s senses and she followed the trail of activity as it zipped around the park, across the playground a couple dozen yards away, around and through the little oak grove at the edge of the walking path and finally, up to the top of the stone ramble overlooking the park.  Here it stopped, settled and became still and Cat was finally able to focus on what it was.  Perched atop the rocks was a slender figure, dressed in a blue bodysuit, complete with boots and a mask that covered her head and eyes.  She drew herself up to her full height, which with her proud stance, made her look taller than she really was.  The woman, for she clearly was a woman, surveyed the park and clenched her fists, looking for all the world like she was spoiling for a fight.

Their secluded bench was hidden in the shadows under the ramble, so the woman didn’t see them as she began to let her guard down and sat on the stones, pulling her mask from her head and shaking out her blonde curls.

Kara watched Cat for her reaction and was not disappointed.  Cat’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she blinked once, twice, before whipping around to look at Kara, red-faced and fuming.  “That’s-”

Kara laid a finger across Cat’s lips, quieting her.  “The Fastest Woman Alive.  She calls herself ‘The Blur’ but the rest of the world knows her as Cat Grant, bright, breezy bombshell anchor of LaneCo’s Wake Up USA, the top morning news and talk show in America.

There was so much information in that one sentence that Cat felt like she might faint on the spot.  Instead she focused on the one piece of information that made her blood boil.  “LaneCo!?” she exclaimed, her face becoming impossibly more red.

“Shhhh!”  Kara countered.  “She’ll hear you.  I’ll explain everything.”

Cat opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud beep from the looming figure above. ‘The Blur’ glanced at the beacon on her wrist where the sound was coming from.  In an instant she pulled her hood back over her head and face and took off down the ramble and out of the park.  

Before Cat could protest, Kara had gathered her up bridal style and taken to the sky at a speed Cat wasn’t sure was entirely safe for her fragile human body.  She held her breath and tucked her face into Kara’s neck and held on for dear life.  

In less than a minute they found themselves on the roof of a high-rise.  Across the street was a building brandished with ‘LaneCo’ in tall silver letters.  Kara set them down behind a large steel vent and tucked Cat’s back against her front.

The close contact made Cat shiver involuntarily and her knees nearly gave out as Kara spoke and her warm breath ghosted across Cat’s neck.  “I think you might get to meet Star-Girl too.”

Cat tried to turn her head to look at Kara, but Kara turned her back to the scene before them with a gentle finger to her chin.  “Watch.”

‘The Blur’ leaned against the edge of the building and looked up at the stars.  Then, just as Cat had seen Kara do a hundred times, a beautiful flying girl appeared in the moonlit sky and hovered above the roof, just out of the woman’s reach.  She wore a shiny white two-piece suit, adorned with gold stars and trimmed in red and blue.  This version of Kara had the sense to wear a becoming gold mask across her eyes.  Her midriff was exposed and a large keyhole showed a generous amount of cleavage and her wind-tossed mane of hair seemed more wild than Supergirl’s photo-ready curls.

Cat gulped audibly and turned her head so she could see Kara out of the corner of her eye.  “What have you been hiding under that costume of yours, Supergirl?”  

Kara blushed prettily and didn’t respond.  Cat turned back to the heroes on the roof.  

They sized each other up for several long moments.

Impatiently, ‘The Blur’ stood up straight and crossed her arms.  “Well?”  She pulled her hood off again and tossed her curls about.  “You summoned me, Star Girl.  What do you want?”

Without speaking a word, the woman, a spitting image of Kara, landed gracefully on the rooftop and gathered ‘The Blur’ into a bone crushing hug.  “I thought you were dead, Cat,” she whispered desperately into the top of the other Cat’s head.  Strong, sure hands wandered over the blue-clad back and sides, checking for injuries and ensuring the woman in her arms was not just a dream.

‘The Blur’ melted into the embrace.  “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Kara Kent.  And neither can Lar Gand, or Mon-El or whatever the hell his name is today.”  She pulled away and looked lovingly into Kara’s eyes.  She cupped her cheek gently.  “I take it you handled him after I had to…” she made a vague whooshing gesture with her free hand and Kara laughed.  

“I didn’t kill him.  But he’s being handled.  Alex Danvers at the NCPD has been waiting to get her hands on him for years.  I’m sure he’s enjoying his lead-lined cell at the county jail.”

Cat curled her hand around the back of Kara’s neck and drew her into a heated kiss.  Kara responded enthusiastically and lifted the woman onto the barrier surrounding the roof, the only thing separating them from the empty sky.

Cat felt Kara step away from behind her but couldn’t tear her eyes off of the couple in front of them.  Those sure, strong hands began finding their way into that blue bodysuit and the other Cat breathed, “Don’t you dare drop me off this building, Star Girl,” before pressing their lips together again.

Her own Kara cleared her throat, took her by the hand and turned her from the scene.  “Let’s give them some privacy, Cat.  We’ve got a few hours before the show and there’s an all night Vietnamese joint around the corner that serves the best pho I’ve ever had.  I’ll tell you everything.”

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

They spent all night at the empty little Vietnamese restaurant eating pho and drinking  _ ca phe _ that had Cat so wired, she swore she’d never sleep again.

As Kara put down put down pork dumplings at breakneck pace, she explained what Cat had seen that night.

She told Cat how Lois Lane had started her own media conglomerate after quitting The Daily Planet in a fallout with Perry White, how she had begged Cat to come work for her, swearing she’d make her a star.  She talked about how Cat had risen as a crack journalist at the National City Tribune and then with LBC and over the years had become one of the most trusted voices for news in the country.  

The accident had happened while Cat had been covering an energy crisis in America’s heartland, that seemed to be originating from Central City.  While sneaking about in a power plant in the middle of the night, looking for clues, she’d been caught in a power surge and explosion and barely escaped with her life.  She was found by a CSI at Star Labs and they helped her learn and control her power.  ‘The Blur’ was born.

“How do you know all this?”  Cat asked, astonished when Kara finally quieted.

“I’ve read every newspaper article that mentions Cat Grant, Kara Kent, or either of their alter egos that the NC Public Library has on record.”  She looked sheepish.  “I also… may have… broken into Star Labs and searched some of their old records?”

Cat raised her eyebrows but couldn’t hide the pride in her eyes and Kara’s fact-finding tactics.  

“You’ve spent a lot of time here.”

Kara shook her head.  “Most of it I’ve done with judicious use of superspeed.  Very handy,” she disclosed.

Cat was increasingly impressed.  There was so much more to Kara Danvers than she ever thought possible and she tried, once again, to stuff the surge of warmth and affection for her former assistant deep down in the shadowy places of her heart.  It threatened to surface more often than she was comfortable with and now was one of those times.  She was feeling vulnerable and out of place and Kara was safe and real.

Cat reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand.  Allowing herself the indulgence of an innocent touch was a mistake, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.  “And how did she meet this… Star Girl?”

“That’s the final piece to the puzzle.”  Kara looked at her watch.  It was 5:45 am.  They’d been in this diner all night.  “Come on.  The show starts in just over an hour.  We can still get a good spot on the street.”

As the sun came up over National City, Cat and Kara stood on the sidewalk, hidden in a crowd of onlookers, watching through the window right into the “Wake Up USA” studio. There they were, Cat Grant and Kara Kent, the beloved anchors of America’s favorite morning show, talking lightly to each other as hair and makeup put on the finishing touches and the lights signaled show time.

 


End file.
